coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8844 (22nd February 2016)
Plot Tim plans to work two jobs, keeping his window round on. Carla and Nick have decided to move to Devon, by the sea. Cathy realises she switched off the cafe's fridge freezer overnight and the food has gone off. Kevin repairs Phelan's van at no charge, feeling partly responsible for the damage. Tim sides with Anna over Phelan and tells Kevin that she wouldn't have gone berserk without good reason. Steph marks her 21st birthday but has to work it as Andy forgot to book them a night off. Nick prepares to ask Leanne if she wants to buy the bistro, while Robert expresses an interest. Tim starts at Street Cars. Eileen and Michael are unimpressed when he tells them he's just going to let them get on with it. Nurse Rana has a bad day at the hospital. Zeedan offers her a meal at the bistro to cheer her up. Carla tells the Connors she's leaving and asks them to buy her out. Kate is upset to lose her sister. Tim finally makes a management decision at the cab office - sending Eileen to buy his favourite biscuits for the tin. Eileen makes him learn the switch. Phelan drinks at the cafe and stares at Anna, repulsing her. Johnny worries that Carla is running away from Robert. Steph is disappointed with Andy's present of a kettle. Sally seethes when she sees Tim and Norris being friendly but is confident that Norris doesn't stand a chance in the election. Michelle accidentally tells Gail about Carla and Nick leaving. Phelan waits in the cafe until the other customers have left then demands a public apology from Anna to restore his good name. Luke encourages Kevin to make things up with Anna. Nick tells an angry Gail he's a grown man and can move if he wants. Robert asks Nick for first refusal on the bistro. Nick agrees but Robert is despondent after hearing that he wants £100,000 for his share. Phelan goes for Anna by the neck when she refuses to apologise and stands up to him. They're interrupted by Kevin. Cast Regular cast *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Carla Connor - Alison King *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Rana Habeeb - Bhavna Limbachia *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *Webster's Autocentre - Main garage and bodyshop *Underworld - Office *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls Notes *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Phelan threatens Anna, demanding she make a public apology to him; and Michelle and Johnny are upset to hear about Carla and Nick's plans to move away. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,770,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2016 episodes